Spirit Sickness
by Ulura
Summary: Sequel to Children of the Forest. A strange sickness is claiming the lives of the Children of the Forest, Arthur, Merlin and Leon set off to find the cure but who is causing this? And how long will Merlin hold out before he too succumbs to the illness?
1. Attacking the Knights

**Warning! This story wont make much sense unless you read the first story "Children of the Forest". This story takes place a year after the first story, so after the third series.**

Artemus was worried. He spent half his time wandering the forest near Camelot, dangerously close to the roads that lead to the city. The great panther raised his black body tinged with blue upwards sniffing the air for any sign of Merlin's scent.

It had been a few months since he had last seen his son, that in itself was not unusual but with all this strangeness around the forest he couldn't be sure if he was ok. He had been tempted on more then one occasion to dam the consequences and simply bolt straight through the city and up to the castle but he knew he could not.

He desperately wished for a way to signal his son, to warn him. But he couldn't, spirits only knew weak spells and Adiana was…otherwise occupied. He had no choice but to wait until the next time his son left the city and get his attention.

The other option was to make Uther send out another one of his failed spirit hunts. Ever since Merlin, Arthur and Leon had devised the perfect plan for getting by these hunts they had been very enjoyable, mostly because he got to see his son and nobody was hurt but partly because he knew it drove Uther crazy that the 'Forest God' stopped them killing the spirits every time.

Decided that was the best plan of action Artemus began walking heavily all over the road, leaving deep obvious tracks all over the place. Trying to make it look as if there were dozens of him. Hopefully these would be picked up on the next patrol and reported to the king, meaning he would send his son off to defeat the 'evil kidnapping' spirits.

Artemus laid in wait as the patrol began to pass through, as expected they stopped to examine his paw prints hurriedly. They didn't seem to fazed, he didn't blame them, Uther had sent out three lots of hunts to kill spirits in the year that had passed since he and his son were reunited and each ended much the same way.

With his son being 'possessed' and all his knights falling asleep for a few days and coming home very well rested but confused. Artemus narrowed his eyes, the men didn't seem worried, like most people. At first when Uther had announced the news about dangerous spirits people had panicked, however when no livestock was taken and no harm was done they began to doubt they even existed. They were getting back on their horses as calmly as if they had found simple, normal sized deer prints, not giant panther prints. Artemus was going to have to kick it up a notch, as bad as he knew the repercussions could be.

He crouched and pounced down in front of the horses summoning the deepest loudest roar he could. As expected the horses all reared and panicked. Artemus made a show of rearing up himself and stamping his paws down very close to the patrol men and their mounts, he even gave a few swipes of his paws, knocking one man off his horse, though Artemus made sure his claws were retracted so the man wasn't seriously hurt, only winded.

Barring his teeth menacingly his took off into the trees with a snap of his teeth and a final roar. Happily he looked on as the patrolmen ran to calm their horses and took off towards the city. Artemus smiled to himself, if that didn't get the kings attention, nothing would.

-BREAK-

Merlin hummed to himself as he watched Arthur's armour polish himself, floating silently in the air. Ever since Arthur had learnt about him magic and destiny as Emrys, he had been ruthless with the chores, insisting that if he can use magic he could do twice as much. Merlin didn't mind too much, Arthur always knew when enough was enough.

Speaking of the Prince, he was now sitting at his desk working through reports that his father had handed to him that morning, calmly as if his armour wasn't floating around polishing himself a few feet away.

The armour quickly fell to the floor when none other than the king burst through the doorway.

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded, "I told you not to drop my armour!"

"Sorry Sire" Merlin replied with a bow, hiding the small smile on his face. It amazed Merlin how Uther didn't see through this charade. Then again, the king looked so angry Merlin doubted he would notice if a dragon was in the room.

"Arthur those blasted spirits are causing trouble!" Uther roared banging his fist on the table.

"Father, we know hunting them doesn't work, the same thing happens every time" Arthur sighed "Besides the spirits have not caused Camelot any harm they-"

"No harm!" Uther scolded "One of those bloody monsters attacked out patrol this morning!"

Arthur's jaw dropped so did Merlin's. Spirits never attacked humans, or anything really unless you count their food. Besides that fact, barely any lives any closer than two days ride from Camelot, with the exception of Merlin's family who were only a few hours ride away.

"Was anybody injured?" Arthur asked as calmly as he could.

"A man was struck from his horse but other than that I'm not sure on the details' Uther confessed "Come we are meeting the knights so they can share their story now that the man has seen Gaius"

Arthur gave Merlin a look and they quickly hurried out the door after the king. Wondering what on earth could be going on.

**Well I got a few messages asking for a sequel and I loved writing the first one that decided hey why not? This idea came to me a while ago so here you go, enjoy**

**As always review as its what keeps me going**


	2. Worrying

Arthur was worried, why would a spirit attack a Camelot patrol? Maybe one was still holding a grudge since the attack last year, he wouldn't blame them. Merlin looked especially worried, it was no wonder, and maybe it was a friend who attacked the knights.

Uther burst into the throne room with his son and Merlin in hot pursuit, the room had all his fathers advisors standing by, as well as Gaius and the knights who Arthur guessed were on the patrol, he was relieved to see that they were unharmed.

"Now" Commented Uther taking his place on his throne "Tell us all what happened when this, spirit, attacked you"

"Well" Begun a young knight who looked very shaken begun, "We stopped to look at these footprint we found, they were huge and deep, like a cats only ten times the size and there were so many of them! We were just about to get back on our horses to head for Camelot when the spirit burst out of the trees, roaring and pouncing at us, the horses were awfully spooked"

"It swiped me off my horse" Added an older burly knight "Lucky for me it's claws missed me somehow, after a few minutes of snapping and pouncing, it roared one last time and took off into the trees"

"That's strange" Arthur commented "Why would it attack you without harming any of you then just take off?"

"What did it look like?" Asked Uther

"Well it was as tall as our horses and it looked to me like a big black panther, but its fur had a sort a deep blue tinge, like it was really dark blue not black"

Arthur could feel a stone forming in his gut and he could almost feel the blood leaving Merlins face at the accurate description of his father.

"It also had a chunk missing from one of its ear and a huge scar down one of its legs" Finished the knight "We didn't get much of a chance to take it details aside from sharp claws and teeth I'm afraid"

"That description is good enough" Uther concluded "I think I saw that spirit during our attack, I think my sword pierced it side, I assumed it would die from blood loss"

Now Arthur was angry, and he couldn't imagine the rage building up in Merlin, he could almost feel the hate radiating off the boy. He had never known it was his father who had almost killed Artemus, only that he had been gravely wounded; it had taken the great panther almost a full month to recover, even with magical help.

What Arthur couldn't understand is why Artemus would attack a patrol. If he had wanted to kill them, he could of done so, it would not of been too hard for the strong spirit, so why had he attacked without casualties?

"We need to do something about this!" Uther decided loudly standing to face the court "Forest God or no Forest God". His advisors nodded in agreement.

Arthur hurriedly agreed, desperate to set off to see Artemus and ask what the hell was going through his mind when he attacked the patrol. Soon his father was making plans and Arthur was heading to his rooms to pack. The minutes they reached the room Leon was waiting for them, obviously the news had spread even faster than usual.

"What's going on apparently a large panther matching Artemus's description had been attacking knights!" Leon exclaimed "Merlin what the hell is your father doing?"

"Quiet Leon" Arthur hissed, "Do you want the whole castle to hear you?"

"Sorry" The knight muttered, "I'm just surprised"

"Me too" Merlin muttered "Father didn't even hurt anybody seriously even though he could of taken down a number of them without much effort, he must want Uther to send us into the forest"

"You think you're father wants a group of knights to go to the forest?" Arthur questioned.

"It's a desperate move but he must have something important to tell us, we haven't gone hunting in weeks so he must want to get us into the forest to see him" Merlin concluded, "That's all I can think of"

"What could possibly be so important?" Leon muttered, eyebrows knitting together "And surely they could of sent Adiana to tell you something dressed in travellers clothes to deliver a message"

"That is why we gave her normal clothes, so she could come and visit you in case something happened" Arthur added confused.

Merlins eyes widened and hand flew to his mouth, Arthur would of laughed had Merlin not looked so horrified, he didn't think the boy could GET more pale than he was already.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered gently "What is it?"

"Adiana…" Merlin muttered "Maybe that's why father is trying to get us into the forest, what is something happened to her?"

Arthur hadn't thought about that, by the looks of Leon he hadn't either, though the knight was certainly thinking about it now. Arthur hadn't missed Leon's blushing and babbling when the young woman was around. It had started last year when they were at the hollow but it had continued throughout time, Arthur wondered if he should confront his knight about it.

Merlin, suddenly very jumpy, began packing at lightning speed, meaning clothes were flying across the room and into the bag with the use of magic. The bag was packed in an instant.

"I'm going to pack my things" Merlin said hurriedly and was gone from the room in a matter of seconds, on any other day Arthur would scold him for his rudeness but he understood Merlin's worry.

Leon also took off to get ready, apparently the knight had invited himself on the trip, oh well neither Arthur nor his father would complain about it. He really had to talk to Leon about his feeling for that girl…He wondered if Merlin had noticed, then again Merlin had a habit of noticing things and not letting on he knew anything.

Arthur tried to think of another reason for Artemus's actions, he hoped that Adiana was alright, she had only just come of age this year, she was still very young. Granted only a few years younger than Arthur but still. The only other reason for Artemus's actions he could come up with was the spirit was going mad, he wasn't sure which choice was worse.

**I have written a few chapters for this story but I am going to upload then at a smooth pace this time unless the demand is too great :)**

**I hope you are enjoying this sequel :)**


	3. Panic

The knights rode out with Arthur and Leon at the front, Merlin the servant riding respectfully behind Arthur. They rode for a full day until they were not too far from the caves that Merlin's family had made their home. As per usual Merlin prepared dinner, lacing it with powerful sleeping magic and served it to the knights, Leon and Arthur carefully excusing themselves for first watch insisting they would eat later. Merlin ordered to eat his dried meat rations, as there wasn't enough stew, to which Merlin complained.

Within a few hours all the knights were fast asleep, and they would stay that way for the next three days at least. Carefully the trio packed up the campsite and moved the knights to the side of the road, Merlin casting protection spells on them so nobody would notice the slumbering men. Arthur then bought out his small containers of face paints and the three painted three blue stripes on their faces along with a white paw print over the left eye.

Satisfied with their work the three set off through the trees, Leon and Arthur walking, Merlin travelling above them branch to branch. Merlin had tried to teach the knights but they had only gained bruises. Soon they reached a small clearing in the trees by a river, a dark cave carved into the rock side of a small mountain, a small amount of light was flickering inside.

"Mother! Father! Adiana!" Merlin called, it was strange, it was late but usually they were outside by a fire at this time. The fire pit was empty tonight, not even smouldering coals were there. In fact it looked as if there hadn't been a fire for a number of days.

"Merlin!" Came the relieved call of Artemus who emerged from the cave looking haggard, "Good, I'm sorry about how I had to get you out here"

"What were you thinking Artemus, attacking knights" Arthur scolded, the days where he was afraid of the 'beast' were long gone, he was a gentle giant deep down.

"I didn't hurt anybody" Artemus defiantly "It was the only thing I could think of"

"Father" Merlin called greeting his father in the traditional way cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together, "What happened, what's so important"

"Sickness" Artemus answered sadly "It's spreading through all the forest, it's only effecting Children of the Forest, nobody knows why, Its effecting people on all sides of Camelot, I didn't know if you had contracted it, we haven't seen you in months"

"How could it only effect Children of the Forest?" Leon questioned, "There is no biological difference between them and other people"

"I know" Artemus sighed lowering his head "It's unpredictable, some people last only a few days, the longest anybody had held out is a week, nobody has caught it and lived yet, we think its magic but we don't know why"

"Father…" Merlin said shakily "Where is Adiana? Why didn't you send her to tell us this?"

Artemus lowered his head almost to the ground, flicking his eyes toward the cave. Merlin when pale and quickly ran past his father into the cave. Arthur felt like cold water had been dumped over him, Leon looked much the same; in fact only Merlin beat Leon in looking distraught.

Arthur and Leon walked quickly inside the cave, a torch was flickering on the inside, though the light was still dim. Amnres was laying on the ground looked down as the woman leaning against her, covered in Merlin's thick Fur cloak. Merlin was kneeling by his sister pushing her long redish brown hair out of her face.

Adiana was in a fitful sleep, face flushed with fever, Arthur could make out light purple marks, like bruises, marking her neck and he guessed the rest of her body too.

"Adiana…" Leon muttered looking completely helpless.

"She came down with the sickness three days ago…" Amnres sobbed "Nobody knows what to do, none of our healers have heard of anything like it"

"I wish you had signalled me sooner" Merlin whispered looking down at his little sister worriedly, "There has to be something, in Gaius collection of work that could help us"

"We have tried everything, even healers who are not Children of the Forest, nobody knows" Artemus muttered sadly "This illness in new, it's caused by magic I'm sure of it, you don't even need to be in contact with another person who has it to catch it"

"Merlin?" Adiana's frail voice broke the conversation immediately, she was looking up at the group, pale green eyes shining with fever "Wha'd you doin' here?"

"I came to see you silly" Merlin chided softly "Don't worry you will get better, I'll find a way to make you well again"

"That's good…" She mumbled her eyes dropping again.

"Get some food into her while you can! She has barely eaten" Amnres hissed at Arthur nodding her head in the direction of some berries laid out on the floor. Arthur quickly picked them off and plucked on of the blue berried from the stick.

"Adiana you need to eat" he said quietly offering her a berry, she shook her head weakly turning away from Arthur and the food.

"Come on" Leon urged her gently managing to get Adiana to swallow a few of the small berries before slipping back into another fever induced sleep.

"We have to save her" Merlin stated, as if there was no other option "The others too, we need to find who ever is doing this and get them to stop"

"How?" Asked Arthur "Where do we even begin?"

"Power of life and death…" Merlin muttered under his breath, talking to himself.

"What?" Leon questioned.

"Well" Began Merlin "Remember when I told you I killed Nimueh and saved Gaius?"

"Yeas" the two knights answered intrigued

"Because I did I masters the magic of life and death meaning that I have the power to trade lives for other lives…" Merlin continued "I could, trade my life for Adiana's"

"Merlin!" Amnres scolded "Don't you dare, she would never forgive herself if you did that, besides without stopping the source who's to say she wouldn't simply catch the disease again?"

Merlins shoulders slumped, "You're right Mother, sorry"

"You wont be doing that Merlin" Arthur replied firmly "Never, understand?"

"Got it"

"You had better sleep here for the night" Artemus sighed "Get comfortable, we can figure this out in the morning"

**Poor Adiana! Lets hope our trio can help her :)**

**I put in a bit of Leon's attraction to Adiana in the first story but it wasn't a heavy feature and I'm not sure people picked it up so I decided to make it more prominent.**

**I will now mention alot of people wonder what happened to the knights who ran off in the first story, sorry if I didn't make this clear**

**The knights went back and told Uther that the spirits had taken Arthur, in all the fuss about his son being taken by magical beings, i doubt Uther would of cared about anything the servant did, besides they were frightened off by Amnres, they were not thinking straight.**

**The main point of them was that they were the reason that the attack started and so many spirits died in the first story.**


	4. Scrying

Merlin slowly woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps. Other people were already awake. Blinking his eyes open he wondered how he managed to sleep so long, then he realised he was laying against his father, he always slept longer when we so comfortable. Arthur was sitting against the wall chewing on some cooked meat, which was obviously his breakfast. Leon was kneeling watch Adiana and trying to cool her fever with a strip of wet cloth he had, presumably ripped from one of the two knights shirts.

Yawning Merlin stretched and went to check on his sister, her face was deathly pale with the exception of her checks which were so red Merlin was surprised they were not blistering. Worry stabbed through him making his stomach churn. Adiana couldn't die, she couldn't. He had already lost his birth parents, Freya and will, he couldn't loose his little sister.

"Adiana" he whispered shaking her slightly

"No..g'way" She mutter thrusting her arms out, revealing the darker purple bruising on them. Merlin winced.

"Any ideas on what's causing this yet Merlin" Leon asked hopefully

"Not yet...Maybe Gaius?" Merlin suggested though he knew odds were that was a waste of time; this was a magical illness, and a new one by the looks of it. Who would want to kill off the children of the forest? Dark thoughts swirled round in Merlin's mind, the only person he knew who was powerful enough to create a plague was Nimueh and she was dead. Merlin swallowed, how long until he got sick also?

"When did this sickness first start" He asked his father "Who was the first to have it?"

"About a month ago, the symptoms are obvious, I think that little girl Valire was the first to get it, poor thing lasted almost a week before she was gone, the boars are distraught" Artemus answered sadly.

Merlin remembered that little girl; Uther had caught her last year before Allie had helped her in escaping.

"What are the symptoms?" Asked Arthur joining them at Adiana's side.

"First there is the marks, those purple ones, they are light at first but they get darker as the illness progresses, then comes the fever and the delirium then the lungs begin to fail and eventually they falls asleep and never wake up" Amnres answered, "some are faster than the others, I hear the deer lost their oldest in jus under two days!"

"Well if this is magic, who is strong enough to cast such a spell?" Leon asked "And why would they want to kill off other magical beings?"

"What about...Morgause?" Arthur suggested "She is powerful and she has Morgana helping her now..."

"Even if she was how would we find her?" Merlin sighed, "We have nowhere to even begin this search..."

"Have you been practicing scrying yet Merlin?" inquired Artemus "Maybe you could find some answers"

Merlin had been practicing his scrying over the last year but it was a difficult art, he was good at it at times, other times it was hard to conjure up anything, but it was worth a try. Carefully taking a stone bowl his mother had carved with her claws Merlin walked out to the river and filled it.

"áberan æwielm" Merlin muttered waving his hand over the water, it rippled for a few seconds and stayed clear. Frustrated he repeated the spell, thinking only about finding the source of the disease, pleading with the water to reveal something to him.

As usual when he was having trouble with scrying a picture of Arthur appeared, sitting in the cave by his mother and father. _Stupid destiny… _Merlin thought to himself, scrying Arthur was never too difficult which was thankful in a way but not what he wanted right now.

After a few more failed attempts Merlin was ready to give up but the thought of Adiana suffering back in the cave pushed him on. Finally a faint picture began to form, he saw a cave deep in the Valley of Fallen Kings, then a face, Morgause was waving her hand over an object, a staff with a large purple stone.

Merlin stared as the staff glowed and airy ripples began to form around it, the image disappeared after that.

"No!" Merlin growled frustrated trying to conjure the images again to get a better look at what was happening.

"Merlin?" Arthur called poking his head out of the cave "Did you find something?"

"Morgause is causing the sickness with some kind of staff" Merlin replied angrily "She is somewhere in a cave in the Valley of Fallen Kings, that's all I got"

"That's something at least" Arthur smiled "The valley is only a day or so ride, your father could take us surely?"

"With three of us on his back it's gonna be hard but it's all we have unless we want to wake the horses" Merlin replied "But they wouldn't be much good still under my sleeping spell"

"You can't remove it?" Arthur inquired surprised, over the year he had realized how powerful Merlin actually was, it was very rare when he struggled with a spell.

"I may have accidentally made the spell a **tiny **bit stronger cause I was in a hurry to get here" Merlin admitted rubbing his arm nervously with a smile playing on his lips.

"Mer-lin" Arthur chastised "How much stronger?"

"The knights may be out more than 3 days…say up to six?" Merlin laughed nervously.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed causing the warlock to scurry back into the cave and safety of his parents to avoid one of Arthur's infamous noggies.

After quickly explaining what he had discovered to his parents and Leon Artemus agreed to carry the three men on his back even though it would slow him. Leon offered to stay behind to look after Adiana with Amnres but Arthur insisted they would need all the help they could to defeat Morgause and possibly Morgana as well.

"How is she even alive?" Arthur exclaimed frustrated "I thought you killed her when you stopped her immortal army"

"So did I" Admitted Merlin, though a tiny part of him was happy, he never enjoyed taking a life, even if that life belonged to Morgause "Morgana is obviously better at healing than I"

"Come on" Artemus urged indicating to his back, which Merlin had attached their supplies to, on either side, "Let's get going"

As per usual Merlin jumped up onto his fathers back easily as he would a horses pulling Arthur up after him and finally Leon.

"We really do need a horse or something" Arthur muttered feeling very squashed and uncomfortable. This feeling was increased when Artemus began running, not nearly as fast as usual but fast nonetheless. Arthur and Leon had grown up on horse back, they ran smoothly and went around obstacles, Artemus leapt and bounded up cliff faces, over boulders and even up trees when he ran, finding the quickest path.

There was no denying it was faster than horses but not nearly as pleasant. Merlin loved it, Arthur and Leon did not.

**Just so you know I am writing this from just after the third season, I decided I still wanted Uther in this story without him being the broken king he is in the actual show so I have decided that he is just cracking down on magic stronger instead of moping around. **

**You can pretty much assume everything happened in the third season as it did in the show only Arthur knew of Merlin's magic throughout it. **


	5. Crystal Horror

By lunchtime Artemus had slowed to a trot and Merlin knew his father needed a rest. He had been running almost none stop, the trio jumped off him and the large panther flopped down by a river, lapping up the water with his tongue like he hadn't drunk in weeks.

Arthur felt completely sore from being jostled around and it felt nice to stretch his legs a bit, somehow he always got stiff faster than riding on a horse. He looked around at the forest surrounding them, it wasn't too far from the Valley of Fallen Kings, where he and Merlin had run from bandits earlier this year.

Arthur hoped they would find Morgause soon, he couldn't let Adiana die, he wondered what would happen to Merlin if she did, or Leon for that matter. The man had been practically silent for he last 24 hours.

At the moment he was sitting on a log away from Merlin and Artemus, the first of whom was trying to scry Morgause again. Arthur made his way over and flopped down next to his knight.

"I will never get used to traveling that way" Arthur sighed, "How Merlin manages to enjoy it is beyond me"

"I know" Replied Leon distantly staring into space, Arthur felt it was time to wake him up.

"So, when ARE you planning on telling Adiana you like her?" Asked Arthur cheekily. He got just the reaction he was expecting, that was Leon whipping his head round to face Arthur so quick his log hair poked him in the eyes.

"I don't" The knight answered very convincingly, it amazed Arthur how a woman could turn his best knight,trained to withstand torture rather than snitch, into such a bad liar.

"Come on it's so obvious Leon" Laughed Arthur "I'm surprised Merlin hasn't said anything about it, it is his sister, his LITTLE sister"

"It's that obvious?" Leon whispered, turning a light shade of pink.

"Yes!" Came the call of Artemus laying beneath a tree, grinning. Lucky for Leon Merlin was still absorbed by his scrying, another thing Arthur had noticed over the year was that when he was practicing magic, Merlin's ear pretty much switched off completely.

"Well at least her father doesn't seem to mind" Arthur teased "I bet the only person who hasn't noticed is Adiana herself"

"It's not like I'm going to act on these feeling or anything, they will go away with time" Leon retorted hotly and stalked of to see how Merlin was doing.

Arthur felt guilty, he hadn't thought about how it must be for Leon knowing nothing could ever happen between him and Adiana, especially now she may not even live. No! She will live! Arthur thought to himself hurriedly, he couldn't think like that.

-BREAK-

They rode for a few more hours, Merlin couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable silence between Arthur and Leon, he wondered what was wrong. Usually he would of asked Arthur but right now he was more focused on coming up with a plan to make sure his sister lived.

He was glad when the huge statues came into sight, carefully the men jumped down to walk the rest of the way. Artemus walking behind them, keeping his ear pricked for danger.

"As much as I want to keep going we need to make camp soon, it's getting dark" Leon pointed out as the sun got closer to the horizon.

"Yeah, Merlin try and see if there are any caves that we can stay in" Arthur ordered while he and Leon gathered wood for a fire.

Merlin found several caves but they were all shallow and wouldn't gain much wind or cold protection, finally he saw one that caved inwards, glancing around quickly he turned int the cave, unfortunately he didn't notice the floor took a drop and he tripped and fell flat on his face. Merlin could practically hear Arthur laughing at him in his head. Carefully the young warlock sat up and rubbed the dirt from his eyes. _Oh God..._

Crystals, everywhere. _Not here..._ Merlin thought shakily _Please don't let this be that cave! Not the crystal cave, not again!_

Merlin turned to try and exit the cave but just like in his last visit his gaze landed on the crystals.

_Leon bolting upwards, screaming_

_Morgause smiling_

_Morgana's dark green eyes_

"No!" Merlin quickly rushed backwards tripping overcooks and falling in front of another shining white crystal.

_A purple stone shining on a staff_

_Himself laying on a bed face flushed with fever_

_Arthur yelling in rage_

_Leon bolting upwards screaming_

_Morgause smiling_

Merlin tried to get away from the precious rocks but no matter what direction he looked he saw the same things…

_Morgana's dark green eyes_

_Himself suffering from fever_

_Arthur swinging his sword_

_A gloved hand punching a tree trunk_

_Himself looking at his own arms, covered in purple marks, in horror_

_Leon bolting upwards, screaming_

_Arthur yelling_

"Stop it!" Merlin screamed bringing his hands to his head, squinting his eyes shut, shaking it in a desperate attempt to get rid of the visions. Standing up he blindly stumbled towards the way he came in, eventually tripping over and laying on the ground. After a few seconds Merlin peaked his eyes open, he could see the outside!

He fled the cave without a second thought, his plans for finding a cave to stay in forgotten, he wouldn't go back in another cave, not tonight.

**SO there is the next chapter :) I have really enjoyed writing this one, what are your thoughts concerning Leon's feelings for Adiana, I already know how its gonna play out, what do you think? ;)**

**As always reviews make my world go round :)**


	6. Nightmares

Merlin had run back to find the others as quickly as he could, mumbling some nonsense about the caves being bat infested and uninhabitable so they had no choice but to camp outside and hope it wouldn't rain. Arthur made a face like he didn't really believe Merlin but wasn't going to say anything about it.

Merlin tried to stay focused while he skinned the rabbits his father had caught, it was difficult as Artemus was used to hunting much bigger prey and to catch the rabbits he had simply stood on them, meaning they were slightly squashed.

He couldn't get those visions out of his head, they didn't look good, then again none of the futures he had ever seen looked happy. He told himself to stay calm, if he panicked like last time he would just cause the futures he saw. he swallowed nervously at the memory.

"Merlin, you are supposed to be skinning those rabbits not mangling them" Arthur scolded snatching the knife and carcass out of the servants hands, "You go get water, I'll skin them, it's the only way we will eat tonight"

"Yes Sire" Merlin muttered quietly grabbing the bucket and walking off towards the river that was only a few minutes walk away. Twisting the buckets handing around with his fingers nervously. He quickly filled it but before leaving he rolled up his sleeves and cupped some water in his hands to drink however he never got a chance to. He dropped the water in horror and held up his arm, it was covered in purple bruise like marks.

-BREAK-

_Leon wasn't sure what was going on, he was fighting bandits in the forest, where all of them were coming from he had no idea. He struck another one down and he was, seemingly alone, but he could hear the rustling all around him. In the bushes, they were waiting for him to make a move so they could strike. Leon stood tall and strong, waiting for those cowards to attack._

_"Leon?" Came a small voice, Leon spun around and saw Adiana standing a few feet away from him, she was wearing the same outfit from the clan meet, her head was tilted to the side slightly, pale green eyes confused._

_"Adiana?" hat are you doing here?" Leon gasped "Its dangerous!"_

_"I don't see any danger" Replied Adiana looking around, flicking her long hair as she did, she was beautiful..._

_Suddenly Leon saw a shadow creeping up behind the oblivious girl, he opened his mouth to warn her but no sound came out, he couldn't move either._

_"Leon?" The girl questioned again, taking a few steps towards him, "What's wrong?"_

_Leon watched in horror as the bandits snuck up behind her, swords slowly raised..._

Leon bolted up right a yell escaped his lips.

"Gods Leon!" Arthur yelled as he was woken "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry sire" The knight bowed embarrassed. Arthur grumbled and flopped back into his bed, Artemus curled back up, though Leon couldn't help but notice Merlin looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"i'm sorry if I frightened ya Merlin" Leon apologized sheepishly, settling back down into his blankets.

"No it's ok, took me by surprise, I was already awake" Merlin answered laying back down, "Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

That caused Leon to bolt up again, his face turning very red.

Merlin scrunched his eyes closed and waved his hands about, "Adiana...Adiana!". Leon's colour deepened.

"I hope you were not doing anything unsavory to my sister in that head of yours" Merlin added grinning evily. Leon turned a shade of red he hadn't even though possible when he realized what Merlin meant.

"What no! She was being attacked I was..."

"Sure sure Leon" Merlin grinned laying back down against his father still with a faint smile on his lips, teasing the knight.

-BREAK-

The next morning Arthur had to kick Merlin to get him up in time to get them to help pack up camp.

"We need to get going Merlin we don't know how long Adiana has!". Merlin was instantly awake and helping to pack up the camp. Arthur worried, Merlin seemed nervous, ever since yesterday afternoon when had come back from the caves. At first Arthur just thought the bats had given him a hard time but now he suspected more.

Merlin look tired, not exhausted, but tired even though he had slept later than Leon or Arthur. Oh no... thought Arthur feeling suddenly very shaky, Merlin couldn't be...

In a few long strides Arthur was at Merlin's side griping his wrist firmly.

"Arthur what are you-" Merlin began but didn't get a chance to finish because Arthur grabbed the long brown sleeve of Merlins jacket and yanked it up to the elbow revealing several purple marks. A bucket of ice was tipped over Arthur. Merlin was getting the sickness.

"Merlin..."Arthur breathed, he could hear Leon and Artemus suck in air quickly out of either nerves or shock he wasn't sure.

"I only noticed yesterday" Said Merlin meekly, "I didn't want to worry you all"

"We need to find Morgause and stop her, now" Arthur sneered through his teeth letting Merlin's arm go "Lets find this cave!"

Merlin and Leon glanced at one another, Artemus stalked off with Arthur, he was obviously determined to save both his children.

Arthur was in a state of determination and simultaneous panic. What if Merlin succumbed to the fever before they found Morgause and stopped her? Even worse, what if Merlin died before they could stop her?

Arthur hook his head, trying not to think about it. Merlin wont die.

He couldn't.

**There we go another chapter. I enjoyed writing that dream sequence for Leon, I wanted to put it in earlier but I decided to space things out.**

**Im writing alot more of this story from Merlins point of view this time I realised, you like?**


	7. Doubts and Bad Luck

"Have you had any luck yet Merlin?" Yelled Arthur from the side of the rock face looking down at his servant sitting with a bowl of water, muttering to himself.

"The cave looks like any other cave on the outside!" Merlin yelled back frustrated "We have no choice we have to simply search every one"

"If you guys keep yelling the way we go those witches will be long gone before we can even find their cave!" Leon scolded as he emerged from yet another empty cave with Artemus in pursuit.

"Wait" Called Merlin holding up his hands "The cave they are in have a large twisted oak outside!"

"That can't be too hard to find!" Exclaimed Arthur happily, luck was finally on their side.

However looking for a cave with a twisted oak tree out front turned out to be much more of a challenge than they first thought. After a few more hours of walking around they still had nothing, Arthur was beginning to despair.

"Merlin can you give scrying another go?" Asked Arthur as he peered through the trees looking for another set of caves, "Merlin?"

"Give me a moment...wont ya?" Merlin breathed leaning against a tree with his hair flopping over his face, "We have been walking...all...day"

"Merlin are you feeling ok?" Asked Artemus hurriedly "Son?"

Merlin nodded slowly and took a few steps towards his father, leaning heavily on him, panting. _No no no! _Arthur's thoughts screamed _He was fine an hour ago! _Merlin looked up at Arthur apologetically face slightly pink.

Artemus lowered himself and therefore Merlin to the ground slowly allowing Merlin to roll onto his back, breathing heavily. Leon and Arthur were at their side in a second.

"Adiana didn't progress this fast..." Artemus breathed his voice shaking with worry.

"You said some Deer Spirits lost their eldest in two days" Leon muttered "Do the live close by?"

"Yes, just outside the valley" Replied Artemus confused "Why?"

"What if the closer you are to this source Morgause has, the faster you get sick?" Leon suggested "The deer were the closest so their child died fastest"

"Then, bringing Merlin here was a death sentence!" Arthur growled angrily punching the nearest tree which sent a stab of pain through his fingers.

"It, just a guess Arthur" Merlin argued weakly "Might not be true..."

"You can't get sick" Arthur argued looking Merlin straight in the eyes "We need you to help fight Morgause"

"Don't worry I will..." Merlin breathed "I'll just rest hear for a while...while you fin' the cave..."

Merlin's eyes slid closed after that, whether he fell asleep or if he passed out ARthur had no idea. But he knew they needed shelter, a place to keep Merlin safe. Quickly Arthur helped Merlin onto his fathers back and they made their way to a shallow cave, carefully placing Merlin on his fathers side. Arthur couldn't help but notice he look almost as bad as his sister had, when she had been sick for three days not one.

"He can't help stop Morgause like this..." Leon finally stated, breaking the silence.

Artemus looked distraught, not taking his eyes off his son. Arthur could tell the great panther waned nothing more than to flee with his son as far away from the valley as he could.

Arthur stood up after making sure Merlin was comfortable, "Leon lets find this cave, We can fight Morgause, Merlin said something about a staff, we need to destroy it".

"Sire Morgause is powerful how are we going to fight off her and Morgana, two sorceresses, without any magic of our own?" Leon questioned, trying to make Arthur see reason, he knew the princes mind often got panicked when Merlin was involved.

"We don't have a choice Leon" Arthur snapped, rubbing his hands together nervously, "Come on we have to find that bitch

"Witch" Leon corrected

"Thats what I said!"

-BREAK-

Arthur couldn't believe so many bloody caves could be in one valley. He and Leon had checked over a dozen since leaving Merlin in the care of his father and none of them held a staff or a witch. Finally after checking yet another cave Arthur gave out a frustrated yell.

"Sire, we need to stay quiet!" Leon hissed, but beginning to feel the strain as well, he didn't know how much longer Merlin would last so close to the source, or if Adiana was even still alive...

Leon glanced around, looking for yet another cave to try when his eyes fell on something that made his eyes widen, a twisted oak ree, a cave opening was barely visible behind its long tangled branches. Merlin had said there was a twisted oak outside the cave!

Leon mentally slapped himself for wasting time with the other caves, in their panic with Merlin they had completely forgotten about the oak.

"Arthur look!" Leon pointed happily towards the cave, Arthur felt hope form in his chest, it had to be this cave. It had to.

Drawing their swords the knights carefully entered the cave, torch light could be seen down the deep hallway of stone, they knew they had the right place. Carefully they walked down the caves hall, swords at the ready, what they had not been expecting however was a guard.

"Brother" Purred a voice at the bottom of the steps, Morgana's green eyes flashing at them, a smile playing on her lips "I must say I was not expecting you"

"Morgana" Arthur spat "Why have you are your mad sister done this?"

"I wonder how you know the Children of the Forest" Morgana mused, placing a hand to her face pretending to think "That slime Merlin must be one of them, that would explain al those times you failed your father in killing the spirits"

"You will stop your sister now!" Arthur ordered fiercely "Stop this illness or I will put my sword through you"

"Such anger" Morgana snapped "You would protect him but not me!"

"HE never tried to kill my...our father! Or take over out kingdom!" Arthur retorted taking another step toward his crazy half sister.

"I dont care!" Morgana screamed, her eyes lighting up with uncontrollable magic, throwing both knights backwards "You can't beat me without your precious pet warlock, I will kill you before you touch my sister!"

**Im not as into this story as I was the last one but I will continue it if people wish.**

**I have a few more chapters planned, please review as it keeps my writing spirit alive :)**


	8. Fever Demons

Artemus felt his heart ache as he watched his sons fever get higher, he could feel Merlin's burning skin through his thick fur. He nuzzled his son affectionately, he couldn't loose Merlin again, he missed Zowzer terribly, he didn't want to loose his last son too.

"Father..." Merlin mumbled, blue orbs fluttering open slightly confused.

"It's all right son" Artemus hushed "I'm here, Arthur and Leon will be back soon"

"I should be helping them" Merlin muttered trying to stand only to fall back against his father in defeat, "Morgause...Morgana"

"I know, dont worry, they will be safe I promise" Artemus whispered, trying to convince himself as well as Merlin.

Merlin winced, "Hurts..." He muttered the fever intensifying

"I know Merlin, try to rest, you will be alright" Comforted Artemus his voice breaking slightly, It was a wonder Merlin was even coherent, his fever was too high, Adiana had been cooler when they left.

"Father, I'm scared" Merlin muttered feverishly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Artemus felt his heart clench.

-BREAK-

Amnres licked her daughters forehead in a desperate attempt to keep her cool. Adiana had fallen asleep some time yesterday when her fever had spiked, landing her in a state of delirium and pain. Her breathing was beginning to shorten too.

Amnres guessed she had only two days left, maybe three at most. She prayed her son and the knights would find a cure in time. She wondered if Merlin was still healthy, or had he fallen into the same trap as his sister?

Amnres was broken out of her thoughts when Adiana gave a scream and began to thrash again. Amnres tried to calm her daughter but the fever had too stronger grip on her, Amnres simply had to wait and hope Adiana was still breathing when she stopped.

-BREAK-

Arthur was thrown against the stone wall for the third time, this tactic wasn't working, he couldn't get close enough to hit Morgana with his sword. She laughed, like a demented child bullying younger ones. While she laughed Arthur took a chance and threw one of his concealed daggers at her, only noticing the flying weapon at the last second Morgana stepped to the side, the knight cutting her arm deeply.

She growled with rage and sent a wave of magic at the knights, this time it was accompanied by fireballs. Leon dodged but Arthur was thrown back by the impact of the flames on his armor, it didn't reach his skin but the prince was winded he couldn't find the strength to stand, he slumped onto the ground barely conscious. Luckily for the prince Morgana though he was dead and turn her attention to Leon.

"And then there was one" Morgana grinned, eyes gleaming.

_Leon~ _Came a strange voice, it seemed to echo in a strange way Leon glanced around for the owner of the voice but he couldn't see anybody. Morgana was apparently deaf to it. The knight rolled out of the way of another bolt of magic and behind a boulder.

_Leon, dont worry you can beat her!_

That voice was strange and yet it was familiar...

"Who-?" Leon began bewildered, he felt a ripple go through the stone as another one of the witches bolts struck it, trying to lure him back out.

Leon watched amazed as a wispy ghost like creature appeared in front of him, it was white and it had the solid outline of a panther but the light that made it up moved and shifted, the only solid, not rippling part of the creature were its eyes. Pale green and beautiful, they looked at him with sadness and strength.

_I will distract her _Came the voice again, the creatures lips never moved, _Throw your knife while I am there and it will hit Leon, I promise_

"Come out little knight!" Taunted Morgana loudly, taking a few steps closer.

_We must act now Leon!_

Leon nodded unsheathing his throwing knife, the ghostly panther nodded and leapt over the boulder and burst into a huge sphere of light around Morgana, blinding her.

_Now Leon! Quickly!~_

Leon through the knife at the wispy orb just as Arthur managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, watching in amazement.

The light faded, revealing Morgana laying on the ground, knife in her chest, unmoving. The light gathered into the ghostly panther once again and looked at Leon, small smile on its lips.

_I knew you could do it_

Then the strange creature dissipated into thin air and the echo of its voice faded, leaving no trace that it was ever there to begin with.

"You did it Leon!" Arthur exclaimed, heaving himself to his feet and walking over to his best knight was was still standing staring at the space where the ghostly creature had been.

"What was that Leon?" Asked Arthur taking a step toward his knight, rubbing his bruised side as he did so, only hen did he notice the tears in Leon's eyes threatening to fall.

"Leon?"

"It was a ghost or spirit of some kind Sire" Leon choked out still not looking at Arthur "It, told me how to defeat the witch"

"Thats good" Said Arthur carefully still not seeing a reason for his knights tears, Leon did not cry easily. It fact Arthur couldn't remember his knight crying at all.

"The ghost sire" Leon's voice cracked, "it's vice belonged to Adiana.

_Oh God no..._

**Just so you fans all know, I always saw Artemus sounding a lot like Mufasa from the Lion king, that deep voice. **

**I think Merlin was a little OOC in this chapter but I figure with his friends off facing dangerous sorceress, his sister and dying and his high fever he would't exactly be acting normal. **

**I realize this story is a lot darker than the last but I am really enjoying it.**

**Please Review **


	9. Battle

Arthur bowed his head, his eyes stung but unlike Leon he didn't let them fall. The ghost had been Adiana, helping them before she...

Gods he felt terrible, if only they had found the cave faster, they could of saved her.

"Leon" Arthur said finally, eyes blazing "We need to get going, we may be to late for her but we still need to save Merlin and the others"

Leon nodded dully and gripped his sword, the two began the walk down the cave, past the body of Morgana. Arthur couldn't believe he would end up being happy she was dead. They had grown up together, she had been his sister. Arthur decided all those memories he would keep, but only up until the minute she had discovered Morgause and magic. After that she was no longer his sister.

The cave lead them downwards further into the ground, water was dripping down the damp walls. The only light came from the torches placed at random intervals along the tunnel as the day light had long since faded away.

Arthur felt the guilt boil up in him, they should of saved her. How would Merlin react? Leon was barely there as it was, Merlin would take it even worse. Arthur tread to shake these thoughts from his head, he needed to be focused.

-BREAK-

Merlin felt strange, he was sure he had been resting against his father a while ago but he had long since started floating. The air was hot and thick here, where ever here was. Something was tugging him down, making him feel heavy again but when he followed there was even more pain and heat. In the other direction it was cold, too cold, so Merlin stayed floating in the middle of it.

Something was trying to move him though. He thought he heard voices, Arthur...Leon and...Morgause? Arthur and Leon were in trouble! They were walking towards danger Merlin could feel it. He had to warn them.

As much as it pained him to return to the waking world he knew he had to. When his eyes fluttered open the world swayed and shifted making him feel sick. His father was fast asleep, no doubt exhausted after keeping tabs on his son for so long. Carefully he stands but after a few steps he had to lean on the walls for support, this wasn't going to work. _Alright destiny don't give out on me now... _Merlin thought hazily thinking up a silent spell that would take him to Arthur, he just hoped the magic wouldn't drain him too much.

-BREAK-

More light was coming from a bend in the long damp tunnel. Swallowing slightly nervously Arthur and Leon slowly turned and entered the chamber that it lead to. The room fairly small and round, a rise in the middle contained a long dark wooden staff with a large pulsing purple stone set on it. The stone was perfectly round and smooth, a strange miasma seemed to float around it ominously.

Morgause stood only a few feet away from them, chanting, making the stone pulse light outwards. Arthur was about to signal Leon to sneak around to the side and distract her so he could land a blow but Leon was gone. He was already running towards Morgause, who heard him instantly, eyes lighting up and sending him flying back. Leon landed heavily on the stone floor but to Arthur and Morgause's surprise he stood straight back up ready to attack again.

"Well well" Morgause purred curiously "Such anger young knight"

"Your killing innocent people!" Arthur growled swinging his sword menacingly "Magical people! How can you hate my father for killing innocent magic users when you are doing it yourself!"

"They are not our kin" Morgause sighed dismissive "They will not join us in taking down your precious kingdom"

"So you killed them all?" Leon roared angrily

"I am puttig their magic to good use" Morgause smiled indicating to the staff "A little magic illness, drains them of their power and places it in my staff then they die"

"You killed an innocent woman so you could get a weapon!" Leon growled , sword shaking in his hands, "You are killing our friend!"

Arthur ran up to join Leon and swung his sword close to the witch, a blast of white lightning knocking him backwards into the wall. He could feel his armor begging to give, after that shot to the chest from Morgana plus that lightning it was another one more hit away from his skin being fried off.

They had to kill Morgause but she was highly skilled in the magical arts, unlike Morgana who was emotional and who had little training, Morgause was calm and logical and had been trained all her life. They were really out of their depth, Arthur desperately wish Merlin was there to help them.

Morgause smiled, she seemed entertained by the knights seemingly feeble attempts to stop her. Arthur dodged yet another last of magic and for a second he thought he would land a solid blow, however the witch was also a skilled swords woman and dodged at the last second. Arthur found some pleasure in the fact the edge of his sword managed to create a gash across her arm.

Mourgause seemed to have tired of the games however and with a few muttered words threw Arthur against the damp walls of the cave, however this time he stayed there pressed up against the stone by an invisible force.

Leon who was picking himself off the floor looked in horror as Morgause built up a ball of fire in her hand.

"Forbearne! Akwele!" She snapped as the ball of flames shot straight at Arthur.

The prince scrunched up his eyes knowing his already damaged armour wouldn't protect him this time however a new voice rang out forcing Arthur's eyes to open in surprise.

"Gescildan!"

A shinning blue shield rippled around Arthur the flames melting into nothing when they touched the shimmering surface. Arthur was at first relieved that Merlin had appeared but his relief soon turned to worry.

Merlin's face was flushed and the dark purple marks were over almost every visible part of his skin excluding his face, the boy swayed on his feet.

"Well well" Morgause smiled "Little sick sorcerer has come to play, lets see how long you last"

**I figured I had better put some magic into this story since I hadn't put many spells yet :)**

**Im disappointed this story is as good as its former and it isn't as popular as the last so it is most likely going to be a bit shorter.**


	10. Magical Help

Merlin was thankful the transportation spell had worked, a cave dully lit with a pulsing purple tinge appeared and soon Arthur and Leon came into his vision. The magic drained out of him, he wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep but then he saw Arthur flung across the room and held there, a fire ball building up in her hand.

"Gescildan!" Merlin yelled sending a shield to disperse the fire easily.

Arthur looked shocked and relieved to see Merlin but also worried, Merlin didn't blame him he felt awful. The marks were beginning to burn even worse than his fever. He was thankful they hadn't spread onto his face.

"Well well" Morgause smiled "Little sick sorcerer has come to play, lets see how long you last"

"Where's Morgana?" Merlin asked Leon hurriedly not wanting to be taken by surprise by her, Morgana couldn't control her magic very well, but it was powerful.

"A small smile etched its way onto Leon's lips, "Dead".

"You killed my sister!" Morgause roared, Merlin instantly regretted asking Leon, Morgause would not only be dangerous now but her magic would be more powerful fueled by hate.

"You WILL pay" She growls flashes of magic shooting out of her hand with every word, Merlin ducked and rolled to get out for the way, making the pain in his head increase exponentially and making his vision swim.

Luckily Merlin noticed Arthur had been let down from the wall when he had distracted Morgause, Merlin was worried to see his amour was badly damaged at the front, he wouldn't survive another blast, especially not a rage filled one. Merlin didn't have much time to dwell on this however as he had to dodge another blast of magic. In his weak state he knew he wouldn't take much abuse ether.

He had begun feeling even worse since entering the cave, his vision blurred at the sides and he was desperate just to collapse and sleep, even if it was on the damp stone floor of the cave. He was getting slower too, this time his dodge didn't quite work as planned, the blast hitting the ground just a foot away from him, sending him flying through the air landing heavily at the top of the incline right next to the staff.

Black dots danced in front of his vision, he felt instantly worse, with ever strange pulse of light and miasma the staff produced he felt himself slipping further and further away. The staff! It wasn't Morgause they shouldn't be going after. it was the staff, it was the source of the illness, hopefully if it was destroyed they could stop the illness.

Picking himself up off the floor he gathered his strengths and ran down to wear Leon was helping Arthur up while Morgause advanced on them.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled tiredly "The staff, get the staff! Destroy it! Morgause isn't the centre of the illness her weapon is"

"No!" The witch growled sending a strike of strange green lightning at the warlock, hitting him square in the chest and into a wall. Merlin willed himself to stay awake.

"Merlin!"

That was Arthur he was sure of it but he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"Arthur the staff! Merlin will be fine as long as you destroy it!" Leon protested, obviously trying to stop the prince from going to his friend "I'll take care of the witch!"

Merlin forced his eyes to flutter open to see Leon tacking the witch the ground, a dangerous move. Arthur was by the staff swinging his sword…it didn't break. Arthur gave it a few more swings but the staff appeared to be unbreakable.

Morgause laughed bitterly and sent the distraught prince and knight flying to the opposite side of the room, Arthur's sword flew from his hand leaving him defenseless. The staff was magic, you needed magic to destroy it obviously. Forcing himself into the sitting position Merlin reached out his hand, going for the first spell he figured would work, he hoped it would he didn't think he had it in him to cast any more.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluc…" He muttered, imagining a large griffin in the place of the staff. Thankful when Arthur's sword began to glow with an unnatural blue fire. Then with a weak flick of the hand Merlin sent the sword flying, straight through the purple sphere at the top of the staff, smashing it.

Faintly he heard Morgause yelling in rage and he felt wind fill the chamber, Merlin's vision was terribly now he could hardly tell where anything was, he fell backwards against the wall and finally he knew nothing.

-BREAK-

Arthur was amazed as he watched his sword, glowing a strange blue colour as it pierced the stone, sending a burst of energy through the chamber. Morgause yelled in rage and frustration, Arthur knew they had beaten her.

"It's over Morgause" Leon sighed leaning on his sword, grinning at the prince.

Morgause yelled some words in a language Arthur couldn't understand and disappeared in a tower of swirly black wind. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, but once again it was cut short.

"Merlin!" HE bellowed as he saw Merlin fall back against the wall of the cave, unconscious. The boy had taken a shot to the chest, it was still badly burnt. Arthur just prayed that he was strong enough to pull through after being so weak from the illness.

"Is he alright?" Asked Leon helping Arthur sling the frail warlock over their shoulders.

"I don't know" Breathed Arthur, Merlin still had a fever he could feel it, he was happy to see the purple marks beginning to fade, Merlin would pull through. He had to.

As they made their way out of the cave a very worried Artemus came bounding through forest toward them met them. His face in a state of panic when he saw his son hanging limply between the two nobles.

"I was sleeping" He rushed "Merlin snuck out on me!, I've been following the scent of you to in the hopes I would find the right cave for hours!"

"Hours?" Arthur gasped, had it really been that long?

"How is he?" Asked Atremus "Have you stopped her?"

"Yes" Breathed Leon sadly, obviously not wanting to break it to Artemus or Merlin that Adiana would not be there to greet them when they returned.

Carefully they loaded Merlin onto his fathers back and began the trip home. Taking it slowly at first but soon picking up the speed. When night fell they were only a few hours away from the cave.

His knights would be waking some time in the late afternoon tomorrow and they would have to put up this charade once again of being asleep for so long.

The purple marks had almost faded completely as Merlin slept however he remained completely still, his fever still lingering but no longer life threatening. Artemus said the boy was simply exhausted, Arthur didn't blame him.

Ever since the energy and adrenaline of the battle had worn of Leon had barely said a word, he spent most of the time staring at the ground. Arthur felt guilty too, but he couldn't imagine what Leon was going through, what if something had happened to Gwen, he didn't know what he would do. Poor Leon hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Adiana how he felt.

Sighing, Arthur fell asleep.

**I think this is going to be the second last chapter as everything I have left to tell will fit into one. Hopefully. **

**How are you all feeling so far, Just know no matter what people say the ending I have planned wont change ;)**

**The end chapter has been written since the beginning hehe **


	11. Recovery

_"Leon if you keep tensing they will never come near you" Adiana scolded, sitting on a rock in the middle of the field, petting a wild deer, "They will get scared"_

_"Well usually when I'm around deer I'm hunting them" Leon argued glancing at the roe buck behind him, usually he would be aiming at it not trying to pat it._

_"So do I but if you stay calm, they are really quite sweet" Adiana laughed as a deer licked her face "See? You need to stop look at other animals as just food, they have lives too, that's why when we kill them you, you kill them quickly and humanely and respect them"_

_Leon had never thought about the creatures he ate before, meat was meat. Breathing out carefully he reached out touching the buck's nose, the buck sniffed it and then decided Leon was no threat and continued toward the knight._

_"I think the furs help, personally I've never liked armour much" Adiana continued._

_"It takes a but of getting used to" Leon laughed tugging at the fur cape Merlin had him made for when they were visiting. Unlike the prince who had taken to the strange clothes straight away Leon was taking some time getting used to not getting up and putting on chain mail._

_Adiana laughed eyes flashed gold for a second as the petals of the blossom tree nearby flew over to her, winding around her in an unnatural wind. With a few waves of her hand the petals began to make pictures, she laughed. It was so strange, even though they visited every few months Leon always had trouble seeing magic used in such a pure innocent way._

_"I know you don't like it" She sighed sadly twisting the petals so they flew around her arms a few times "But magic is the earth itself, in a way, magical beings are even more natural"_

_"I don't mind it when you use magic" Leon defended "It's just different that's all, usually magic entails some kind of attack"_

_"I pity you for that" Adiana sighed, "Magic is exactly what the name suggests"_

_She smiled_

_"Magical"_

Leon woke quickly, he wished he hand't dreamt about her. He remembered that day, it was their second visit, Merlin and Arthur had gone to visit the deer spirit with Amnres. He felt guilty for not sharing Adiana's fate with Merlin and Artemus, but how could he?

Arthur stayed quiet too, did that make them terrible people?

-BREAK-

Arthur was stoking the fire, waiting for Artemus to return with some food, they had carefully moved Merlin on the pile of blankets to rest while his father was away. Leon was sitting on a log mindlessly shaving bits of wood off a stick he had found, Arthur chose not to disturb him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur spun round to see a very dazed looking Merlin staring back at him, blinking slowly.

"Merlin you're awake!" The prince exclaimed, earning a glance from Leon.

"I suppose so" Merlin grinned pushing himself up into the sitting position, "I feel way better, if a little tired"

"The illness is over then, you have a wound to your chest though" Arthur reminded as Merlin winced and looked down at his chest which was bandaged with strips of cloth from a spare shirt of Sir Leon's.

"It will heal easily enough" Arthur insured "You father used some weak healing spells to help you while you were sleeping"

"Oh good" Merlin smiled "Let's get everything packed up before we eat, I assume that's where my father is, hunting?"

"Yeah"

"Like I said" Said Merlin standing up a lot more steadily and beginning to pack the blankets "Lets get ready so we can leave after we eat, I want to get home so we can check on Adiana"

Arthur felt his guts twist.

-BREAK-

They were only a few minutes away from the cave now, Artemus and Merlin were all smiles, happily chatting about how god it was the whole ordeal was over, Arthur join in the conversation occasionally, Leon stayed silent.

As they entered the small clearing that was the Spirits home Amnres ran out to meet them, nuzzling Merlin and Artemus affectionately. Arthur wondered why she hadn't mentioned Adiana's passing but before he could think to much a voice rang out.

"Merlin! Leon Arthur! You're all ok thank goodness!"

Leon and Arthur stood gaping as a well much alive Adiana, wearing her leggings and furs emerged from the cave, grinning widely. She jumped into her brothers arms giving him a thankful hug.

"Thank goodness you stopped the illness" She breathed quickly running over to greet the two knights, each giving them a hug which they shakily returned. Finally it seemed Leon couldn't stand it any longer.

"We thought you were dead!" He exclaimed "That ghost, it had your voice and your eyes and…"

"You helped us fight Morgana" Arthur started where Leon had left off "Unless it wasn't you…"

Merlin, Artemus and Amnres stared at them like they had grown an extra head each.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Adiana muttered to herself but loud enough for the others to hear, I thought I was delusional.

"The same thing has happened to me too" Merlin piped up earning several eyes falling on him, "When I was poisoned Arthur went to get the antidote and at one point he was in danger and I sort of sensed it and sent a ball of light to guide him back…"

Merlin blushed slightly feeling like an idiot, "Adiana must have sensed you were in danger and her magic reached out to help you"

Arthur stood in shock, Merlin had told him that story before why didn't he think of that! He and Leon had been so worried, Leon more so than Arthur. All for nothing. It seems this sin't worry Leon too much however as he immediately whisked Adiana into a much fiercer hug. All other party members, save Adiana, grinning in amusement. After a few seconds Leon seemed to realise what he was doing and let her go, turning an interesting shade of pink.

Adiana laughed.

**Hehe I have had this chapter done for a long time actually it was one of the first I wrote, that way I could plan how to get to the ending in the best way.**

**You didn't think I would really kill her off did you ;P**

**All thats left now is the Epilogue**

**I am just trying to figure out how to have Leon confess to Adiana how much he likes her, if you have any ideas I will be happy to listen!**

**Nobody has reviewed since chapter 9 so im DYING for feed back!**


	12. Surprise endings

As the years past Uther's mental state became more and more unreliable, soon Arthur was king in all but title and the people knew this. Arthur began to change subtle laws such as taxes and the law of only nobles becoming knights. Of course nobody told Uther, the kingdom was more prosperous under Arthur's control.

Arthur even changed the law of social class marriage at one point a few years in, some of the older generatoin scoffed at this, especially when Arthur took Gwen as his bride. However the people became much more open minded with time, Gwen was the perfect Lady, even Uther approved of the match not realizing the girl once waited on him.

The rules against magic however remained in tact, not until Uther died could that be changed, though Arthur made sure to only kill those who had used magic for evil, the people of Camelot couldn't help but notice magical healers and children were always pardoned for one reason or another.

Even after these changed however Leon had still not confessed to Adiana. Merlin and Arthur had at first had a bet going to see how long it would take him when the social class marriage laws were past, but it seemed the man couldn't bring himself to do it. Adiana had become a common face in city, the visiting sister of the princes man servant who lived in a small village just outside of the city. Though some did notice she spent more time with Sir Leon than with her brother.

"I never though i could enjoy living in a castle you know, I should stay for longer this time" Adiana admitted looking up at the huge stone battlements from the training field where Leon had just finished training with Arthur.

"You could stay here all the time you know" Leon blurted out looking slightly nervous "If you wanted to"

Adiana gave Leon a funny look, "As much as I would love too Leon Gaius has no more room for me and even though I do love it here I don't really want to become a servant"

"No I mean," Leon sighed "You could stay here...with me...become a lady of the court"

"Leon" Adiana replied slowly "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Adiana I am asking you to marry me" Leon finally managed to say looking her straight in the eye, Adiana smiled widely.

"You have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?" She laughed hugging him, following the gesture with a kiss which Leon swiftly returned, resulting in much cheering from the knights still on the field, along with Merlin.

"Its about time you two!"

Artemus and Anmres approved the match naturally and the wedding took place not long after. Lady Adiana was welcomed into the court with open arms. Merlin was glad Leon had finally married his sister, though that didn't mean he didn't give the knight just as much teasing as Arthur.

-BREAK-

A little over a year after Adiana and Leon married Merlin returned home from work to find his sister waiting in the physicians chambers.

"Adiana are you feeling ok or is this a social visit" Greeted Merlin hugging his sister happily.

"I was hoping Gaius could make me something for my stomach actually" Adiana replied with a strange smile.

"What about your stomach is giving you trouble" Asked Merlin concerned "What kind of sickness?"

"Morning" Grinned Adiana, turning o the side revealing a small, barely noticeable bump.

Merlin grinned ear to ear and hugged his sister again, "Congratulation Adiana!, Does Leon know?"

"Not yet, you know how things can go wrong in the early stages so I kept it to myself till I hit the three month mark" She laughed blushing "I suppose I better tell him soon"

"Lets go tell him right now!" Exclaimed Merlin grabbing his sister wrist and pulling her outside, both were sporting cheeky smiles as they made their way to the council room where Arthur and Leon were discussing training techniques.

"Leon, Arthur" Adiana called as she entered the hall with her brother still smiling "I have some news for you"

"What is it, it must be good cause you are both smiling like crazy" Arthur laughed.

"In six months time" Merlin said dramatically giving his sister a light bow "The Lady Adiana is going to have a baby"

Arthur laughed and Leon's jaw dropped in surprise, though a smile quickly over took it and he hugged his wife happily.

"Thats great you two!" Arthur exclaimed giving Leon a pat on the back.

"Yeah" Smiled Merlin "Leon would you mind standing there for a second" Merlin pointed to a space a few feet from his sister, Leon moved slightly confused. Though he wasn't for long as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he found himself being soaked by a spray of water.

"That's for knocking up my sister" He joked as Leon ringed out his cape.

The whole group laughed.

**There we go all finished! I think this is the last story with these characters now, but who knows I may write more different stories :) I Hope you liked the ending, Please give me feedback on anything you think could of made it better. **

**Ulura**


End file.
